characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eirin Yagokoro
Summary Eirin Yagokoro (八意　永琳 Yagokoro Eirin) is one of the antagonists of Imperishable Night. She's a medical genius from the Moon, able to create even the Hourai Elixir with the help of Kaguya's power, the manipulation of eternity. She is living in exile in Gensokyo after choosing to stay with and devote herself to Kaguya Houraisan on Earth rather than take her back to the Moon. She was a very well-known figure on the Moon, having not only been instrumental in the founding of Lunar society with Lord Tsukuyomi, but also being its leading medical mind and the person in charge of the Moon's emissaries to the Earth. Power and Statistic Tier: High 1-C, possibly higher Name: Eirin Yagokoro (Eirin is her "Earth" Name, her real name is unpronounceable for Earthlings) Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: '''At least 1500, likely way older '''Classification: Moon Goddess, Former Sage of Moon, Former Co-Founder of Lunar Capital Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Non-Corporeality (Her human-like appearance is no more than just a meaningless form, like most gods), Magic, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4), Duplication (Gods in the Touhou verse have the ability to split their spirits to divide themselves, and this can be done infinitely with no loss of power in the process), Immutability (In ''Kaguya's profile, it's stated that she can deny any change as she can create a perpetual world, her power is heavily involved in the creation of Hourai Elixir, thus the consumers should have the resistance to any manipulation too), Able to create any medicine or drug, Magic, Reality Warping, Able to use Ultramarine Elixir Orb (Possible Logic Manipulation, Precognition and Limited Time Manipulation), Probability Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Immunity to Sickness, Life and Death Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Immunity to Conceptual Manipulation (All Gods existed before any concepts are created and conversely created them, thus are able to exist without one), Immortality Bestowal, Able to use "Butterfly Dream Pill" (Limited Dream Manipulation), 4th Wall Awareness, Resistance to Mind/Insanity Manipulation (Lived in the Lunar Capital which located at True Moon before for a long period of time which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), Perception Manipulation, Boundary Manipulation (Created the barrier of Lunar Capital that's made out of the boundary of fantasy and reality and such barrier is too complex for even Yukari to break through easily), Freedom, Creation, Time Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Astroremkinesis (Changed the rotation and orbital period of the moon), Memory Erasure, Emotion Manipulation '''Attack Potency: High Metaverse Level, possibly higher (She was the mentor of Yorihime and Toyohime who surpass all of Gensokyo and fought on par with Junko, thus should be comparable if not, superior to them. Considered to be a threat to Yukari. She was also the co-founder of Lunar Capital.) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Metaversal, possibly higher Durability: High Metaversal, possibly higher Stamina: Limitless Range: High Metaversal, possibly higher Standard Equipment: Bow and Arrows, Hourai Elixir, Ultramarine Orb Elixir, all of her drugs and medicines Intelligence: Supergenius (The Yagokoro family is a line of medicinal geniuses that have been living on the moon for some time. Even among them, Eirin is exceptionally intelligent. She is much smarter than humans, which makes her rarely understood) Weaknesses: None Notable Category:Tier 1 Category:Touhou Project Category:Female Category:Danmaku Users Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Illusion Creators Category:Flight Users Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Omnipresent